1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container having four side panels, a bottom panel, and a top panel, the side panels including a front panel, a back panel and two end panels. A lateral beam is fixed on the back panel and extends parallel to the top edge of the back panel. Hinge means are fixed to the back panel and the lateral beam thereon, and to the top panel, such that the hinge means is fixed to the back panel on both edges of the lateral beam, and encloses a portion of the lateral beam. The hinge means facilitates pivotal movement of the top panel at a pivot point above the lateral beam and above an upper edge of the back panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinge means for trunks, and the like, are customarily mounted on a back panel of the trunk spaced from any lateral beam extending across the back of the trunk. That is, the hinge means are generally mounted between the top edge of the trunk back panel and on the back panel, or on any lateral beam mounted on the back panel. Such providing the hinge means between the back and the top member results in a relatively weak pivotal interconnection between top and back panels of storage trunks, which are often subject to rough handling in the course of loading and unloading the trunks.